Black song
by emma009
Summary: A girl who fall for one special vampire and then her heart found a lots of trubles because her destiny ,her life ,and her beauty.I told you cause she is a killer and this vampire is mega hot?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **__Me ,just me_

_**My life is just ….my heart is so….I'm …..empty…..**_

I was on my bed listening music and I was so life is such a pain but that's it.

Hey, my name is Emma I've 17 years and I'm beautiful I mean this is what tell me who see me.I've blue ocean eyes ,brown hair and a cream skin…that's me.

I going to Bellan high school in a city near to New York and I love to dance ,sing,paint and to learn new stuf

In this time the door open,,Princes,your gradmom want to talk to you later'said and blonde shy girl.

,,Ok I will go to her at 7 p.m''and with thet she close my door .

It was 6:00 p.m. so I have time.

Oooo I forgot to tell you 'cause I'm a princes to be more exatly a hunter princes ,yes is sound horibel but this who I am.

In this world are a lot more things or persons than_ humans._There are_ vampires,widewolfs,wichs_ and NO it isn't elfs and bigfoot. I'm a hunter I don't hunt vampires because I hate them and I don't kill all of them just who unbalnce the natural balance….My powers hihihi yeee I've some, I'm really realy fast ,strength of 20 men, and my family speciality is …I'm medium and a reader …NO a book reader ,a mind reader.A hunter have vampire blood, a little widewolf ,and a little wich and elemen is fire I can use the fire when ,where ,how I want..cool no?

I can chance myself in a tiger because this is my …mhm yea you know what I mean.

Anyways now I'am in my gradmom room, I even don't know how I can name her _grandmon _ because she look like a 25 year women with her blond hair ,pink skin and greean forest eyes.

,Hey grandmom' I said with a laizy smile

,Hello Emmanuela'ugh my full name I hate my name is sooo long Emmanuella Rosel Sahara ,I want to anunce you 'cause you'll come to the _Atum Prom _whitout to much arguments'

,What but I hate to come to this shet of idiots peopele you can't obligate me'I said angry with my arms around my cheast.

,Yes,I can or this or I will take your phone'Aaa I hate this women

,Ok ok I will come'I surrendered what a coword I am but I am a girl and I need my phone

,Now go to bed tomorrov is your first day at school' it's like she is my mom

I was on my way to my room,when I meet with my brother Jason he is taller than me with dark brown hair ,same eyes like me and with a tanned skin.,,Hey bro'' I said with my big big smile

,Hey sis what's up?'

,That evil make me go to Atum Prom ,and I so hate her right now,'

,Easy baby girl ,if you hate the prom sooo much stay one h and after that go in your room'

,Of,you are right annnnnd don't call me like that'

,Night sis'he said kissing my fronthead

,Night bro'I said

In my room ,I jump in my bed …I laugh and close my eyes and I froze up I saw _blood a lot black eyes and pale hands ….some lips…my lips they are so red and someone kiss me ..mhhm is a good kisser and after he_.. I open my eyes and gasp I had a vision. Who is he and what this meant …I don't know.I close my eyes again and soon I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_ Me meeting you,my first day at school

_**Just one look, I want to see you one more time ,to look at you….**_

Sweet ,sweet dream and comfy bed aaah the heaven…..Ring Ring ugh is 7:00 my h when I wake up.I got up from my heaven and go into bath to take shower .

The hot water make me want to jump on my bed and fall asleep but I can't, today is school..my first day at school in this new year.

After the shower I dry my hair and let it down Now ….what I wear?I was a person who wore everything and I have a lots of choices my closet is big..very because I am _rich_ I can buy everything I want and I am I girl so ..you I'm very grateful for my family…sometime

I was almost in my class wearing black jeans a nice pink T-shirt and white tennis with some cartoon on.I was running because my car was on cleaning… stupid I know…ohh Jason..

I made it I was on my class first period it was english.. I think

When I sit down all the boys was on my side and some of my friend .. questioning me _how was my summer_ or _if I want to go on a date _some stupid questions because they know cause the ansswer was no last year and it is NO even noe,but when the teacher enter all went silent.I smiled happy.

The teacher started usually,_hello it's a new year and I hope you to enjoy learning new stuf'_crap I think even he don't belive what he said,, I want to present a new collegue, please come in!"

A super mega hot boy or _man_ come to my view he was tall with black hair ,black eyes, and I'am prety sure he's well build awww he is so handsome with his pale skin and with his delicios lips…..wait what I am doing ugh I am so idiot.

,,Please present yourself'' said my techer

,,Hello my name is Damen Alegro I've 18 years I'm from LA and nice to meet you all" he has nice voice

,,ok please take a sit and start the lession"

He come and sit besides me look at me and say ,,Hi''I was staring at him and smile

When the lesson was over I was hurrying out when someone grab me wrist I turn arund and there was standing Damen.

,Hey my name is Damen nice to meet you'' my heart was pomping so hard I was beliving it will jump out of my cheast.

,,Hello my name is Emma nice to meet you too''I said

,I was wondering if you can take a tur with me,please'' I love his eyes how to say NO to this guy?

,,Sure, why not''I take out me tongue and smile at him

,,thank you" he smile at me

I show him the classes ,the gim ,toilet(where it is) ,cantina and all that when the bell ring and I needed to go to my next class.

The periods was boring me and I was happy when the lunch time came.

I was sitting with my friends Anne a red head girl whith baby blue eyes was a fashionist… always cool and chik with clothes, Danna it was like my big sister she was a GREAT chef and a great friend,Miranda it was a little emmo but was good when you need to talk with somebody

And …Gabe Anna's boyfriend was an playboy but handsome …very,Denny Miranda's boyfriend was…weird but nice and Alex Danna's boyfriend was a sport guy and very sweet.

I was looking for Damen but I don't know why, so please don't ask….after some min. I found him I think he was looking for me .I wave at him and he approach our table I look at him oh he was so handsome but I think he read my mind cause when I said it in my mind(of course) he smile at me with his amazing lips.

,,Hey you want to stay with us?'' I asked him

,,Why not''he respond to me

All the lunch time I talk to him like _how was at LA ,the another school,if he has a girlfriend or if he like at my school _ I prezent him my friend and after that I went to my next class ….

The day is over now I was on my way to exit the school when one of my friend approach me . I stoped to talk to her it was Danna

,,hey Emm''' she said to me

,,hi''I said in a very lazy but cherrys voice I think because of Damen…

,,You know that new guys is totally hot ''she grin at me

,,Mmh yes, it is''_busted_ I said in my mind

,,Don't look at me sooo inocence I know cause you fall for him''

,,What!No absolut no''I'm such a liar

,,Don't lie,you know, I don't see you before in love or to like a guy even all the boys in this high scool are over you"

,,It's not true''lie lie lie

,,Yes it is''she shok her head ,,You know you make a good couple with him sooo good luck''and with that she was gone

Was my faul cause my beauty all the boys was around me …now I was so happy cause I give my friend some medalions to not read their mind…you see with thar special cristals their mind was blockt from my .So when I was with them my head don't hurt me sooo much.

When I exit I was so upset cause I will need to walk to home but I took a long breth and start to move but when I start walking, someone grab my wrist and I turn around it was Damen again.

,,You know you can scream my name or I don't know …you don't need to grab me''I said to him I think a little harsh

,,Ok ok sorry ,god someone is in bad mood''he said to me whith hurt in his eyes

,,Sorry but I'm a little upset cause I need to walk at home because my car is at cleaning ''

,,I can drive you home you know''he said and smile at me

,,Oh no no I can't ask you to''I said to him

,,No problem ,for a beauty like you everytime it's a plesure''he said to me and I blush

,,Ok I suppose it's not big deal"again I'm such a liar

We enter his car ,a black Mercedes …cool? … that car was so amazing …like him he drive me at my home….my BIG home we chat a little and thanks him after that I enter in my house and run upsters at my room I jump on my bed and giggle.

My room was all blue with some red ,With a big,king size bed with red and black,my desk with leptop and Ipod ,a bookcase..I love to read and tree doors(bathroom,closet and _the door_0

I eat and go to sleep dreaming about my handsome and sweet _friend_…for now.

Yes I was definetly fall for him and I meet him just today I am an idiot.

_-With Damen in his car somewhere on road-_

_- At phone-_

,,Yes I meet her she is a beauty''

,,I know what I need to do I won't fail you''

,,Yes, she already is falling for me,that little hunter will get what she deserve''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **Know me better_

_**I give you my heart please don't broke her*********_

I woke up like a sunshine I got a shower got dress in a white skirt ,red blouse with a big flower and some cool black shoes and walk downstairs to kitchen .

On table was my gradmom Leila,my big brother Jason and big sister Clarise with her dauther Asiera(5 years).The servants put the meal and the drinks on the table .

,,Morning"I said sleepish

,,Good mornig''they reply to me,,Aunty Emma can you play with me today?'' ask me my niece

,,No sorry I have school''I said to her

,,Oh,Ok''she sounds sad but I have to go

,,Ok I will go to school now bye''

,,You don't want to eat?''ask me Jason

,,Mhm no I'm not hungry bro ,see ya" and with that I grab my keys and run to my car.

I park my car and climb out of ,my car , white leopard I love it I got it at my sixteen'birthday from my gradmom.

When I was out _again_ all the stupid boys were around me but I was looking for another who wasn't there….life in unfair.

I got in my class… matematic …life is unfair I sit down and there was my hot _friend_ beside me ,yes life is great. I smile at him and he smile to I love is eyes,there like the dark night

,,Good morning"he said to me with his sweet voice

,,Mornig" I said to him

,,Slept well?''he asked me

,,Amazing''I said to him honesty

,,Great,I was wondering if you want to spend some time with me"he asked me and I was now blushing VERY hard

,,Mmm I-I think it's ok when?i said to him

,,Mhm today after school?''

,,I can't, I have dance class today"I said with a sad face

,,No problem I will come to see you it's ok''he asked me

,,It's ok but why you want?'' I ask him suspicios

,,I want to know you better""he said to me and I was just wondering how his lips taste

,,Cool ok I guess"and then the teacher come to class and start the hell even in morning

At lunch I was siting with my friends and Damen talking,eating lauching .

,,Hey,Damen you saw a girl who you like?''asked Anne

,,Mhm .in fact yes ,I found one''my heart was beating fast

,,Woow,who?''

,,Mhm ,someone''

,,Ok,don't tell us''Anne said with a grin

After classes I was on my car waiting for Damen, when he apper he asked me

,,Today with your car"'with his big smile

,,I guess""I said blushing

,,Ok let's go"he said to me

I drive to my dance class stop my car and enter in bulding Damen after teacher greated me and star the lesson.I am her best dancer and today we practice bellydance ,hip-hop and salsa I was great at all.

I stared to move and Damen was stalking me every move I knew his eyes was on me and I know he like what he see when the class was over I got to showers to take a fast shower.

_-Damen-_

I was looking at her every move ,every step she was amazing how she can move her body like that?I looked at her,at her pretty face blue eyes sweet lips ,nice breast,great butt and I think I liked what I saw she was so perfect to bad I can't have her.

After some time she step in room and look at me I was now inheaven?or what ,when I look in her eyes I lose the time when she smile at me all my hormones are alive and my heart start to beat again and yeaa she smell like rosess and cherry I think her blood taste so good.

_-Emma-_

I was staying face to face to him and stared at him I wanted so bad to read his mind to know what he is thinking but I could not….wait WHAT it's impossibil how stupid I can be this days I didn't hear his mind and exist just one posibility why I can't read his mind

_-Damen-_

She was look at me with wide eyes and I don't know why I forgot to read her mind I was busy with her beauty.

_-Emma-_

,,Y..yo..you are ar..are a..a''I said with such a shock I was one of the best hunters even I was just 17 yeas so I wasn't afarid

,,What,what you are taking about?''he said to me with confusion

,,You..You ARE FUCKING VAMPIRE''I said angry

,,What no what you taking about?''he said to me but I don't belive him

_-Damen-_

How how HOW she know…

,,I'm not''I told her

,,Don't lie I'm a hunter so GO TO HELL WITH YOUR LIES''she told me angry

,,How you know?''I asked her calm

,,I.I'm a Sahara my family have ability or to read mind or to be medium I've both''she said to me and I was shoked

,,But I wasn't thinking about me been vampire"I told her

,,I can't read vampire mind''she told me and it was so good to hear that

,,But why I can read your mind?'' I asked her

,,YOU READ MY FUCKING MIND?''cool now she is even more angry at me

,,Sorry but I like you so I wanted to know if you fell the same"I told her I realy started to like her.

,,What I'm supose to do?''she asked me

,,Please let me know you and let's be _friend''I _told her

_-Emma-_

,,Ok, I'm going home now ok I'm tired I'll think about it"I told him

,,Ok fine"

,,Good night ,sweet dreams"he told me

,,Night''I told him

I drive home and got upstire I wasn't hungry ,I was just sad cause my perfect guy was a stupid vampire.I started to cry and fall asleep.

_-Damen at his house-_

How I was so stupid to fall for a girl ,a hunter .Idiot .But she is so _great_ and think I realy like I'm in this situasion …why she is a hunter …why I am a monster …why I am falling for her?


End file.
